


Home Again, Home Again

by Milieu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Ilima gets an unexpected challenger.





	Home Again, Home Again

It would have been impossible not to recognize her.

Her hair had been cut short and was just getting to that stage where it was too short for a ponytail but too long to stay out of her eyes, and every few minutes she would shake her head to clear her bangs from her vision. Her legs were dotted with half-healed scrapes and small scars from trudging through tall grass and climbing treacherous rocky slopes in search of Pokemon. The straps on her backpack were starting to get worn and faded from where she habitually grasped them, and her tennis shoes bore faded dirt stains.

Her smile still had that nervous edge to it when Ilima stepped up to their trial gate, but they guessed that it was more out of habit than true feelings of anxiety. Maybe some first-trial heebie-jeebies, as Hau would put it, but there was confidence in her step as she approached.

"Greetings!" Ilima called as always. "Captain Ilima here."

She stopped outside the gate and Ilima smiled warmly. "It's been a long time, Miss Lillie. Welcome back to Alola."

Lillie squeezed the straps of her backpack and returned the smile. "Thank you, Ilima. It's... it's so nice to be here again."

They gave a meaningful look at the trial amulet dangling from Lillie's wrist. "I suppose I can guess why you've come to see me."

She let out a small laugh. "I did want to see you again just to be friendly, you know. But yes..." Lillie straightened her posture and nodded. "I'm here for the trial. Hau got me all set up with what I need."

"Ah, no help from our distinguished champion?" Ilima teased.

Lillie laughed again, a little sheepishly. "Well... I kind of haven't gone to see Moon yet."

"Oh?" Ilima couldn't conceal their surprise. "Why is that?"

"Well, she's busy of course and I don't want to bother her while she's doing... I don't know, champion things. And I... I wanted to complete at least one trial before I saw her. To prove that I'm a real trainer now. I..." Lillie grew quieter, cheeks reddening. "I guess I want her to be proud of me?"

Ilima considered for a moment and then nodded approvingly, taking care not to show outward amusement. "I believe you already are and she already is," they said confidently. "But of course I welcome you to my trial."

They stepped back from the gate. "I'm sure you remember the rules. Once you pass this point you may not exit until you have either completed or forfeited the trial. I'll be waiting just outside should you run into serious trouble, but..." They looked over her once again, gaze lingering curiously on the pokeballs at her waist. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Thank you," Lillie said. She took a deep breath to steel herself and stepped through the gate.

"Good luck," Ilima called as she entered the cave. They didn't think she would need it.

They just hoped that she wouldn't be too worn out by the trial. Ilima wanted to see how the Pokemon Lillie had chosen did in battle.

It got their adrenaline going just thinking about it, speculating what types and strategies she might use. The one thing they could be sure of was that Lillie, as always, would surprise them.

Ilima tapped their fingers on the wooden gate and grinned, warmed by the afternoon sun and the delight of a long-awaited homecoming.


End file.
